warrior_clan_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
SwirlClan
SwirlClan is a clan of cats with bright colors. If you have a dark color, you have to go on a journey to Color Peak to gain bright colors. The camp is on a beautiful feild, flowers around the camp. The sun sets behind a hill, so sunset is the most precious time of day for the clan cats. ( SPOILER: Drama about darkness may be made soon ) Rules: Nothing really, have fun! Allegiances Leader: Swirlstar- A shecat with all of the bright colors, but in swirls, and misty grey eyes (Leaf) Deputy: Brightsky: White and light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Medicine cat Oaktree- Light brown tom with green eyes and orange dapples Medicine cat Apprentice Juniperpaw: Light golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Cotton) Warriors: Thornscratch- Light crimson tom with golden brown eyes and green stripes (Leaf) Finchfire: Light ginger tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Hollyshine- A scarlet coloured she-cat with really, ''really ''dark eyes. ( Meadow ) Weaveingthread- a beautiful coloured she-cat with diffrent colours woven pattern of many colours on her cream colour fur. Beautiful teal eyes that she got from a distant grandmother. (meadow) Apprentinces: Bellpaw- Small yellow shecat with big cotton-pink eyes (Leaf) Queens: Moonpool- Beautiful clear blue shecat with pretty petite green eyes and white dapples (Leaf) Lilydapple: Pure white she-cat with sparkling blue-green eyes. Kits: None Elders: Runningwind- Light golden-brown tom with old seagreen eyes (Leaf) Roleplay: Swirlstar padded out of her den. The shining sun made the colors on her pelt glimmer. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 23:53, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Brightsky smiled at Swirlstar. "How are you, Swirlstar?" She asked. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 23:55, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Good I guess. How are you, my faithful deputy? " Swirlstar replied politely. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 23:56, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Just as well as the Clan is." Brightsky commented. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 23:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Excellent. " Swirlstar tipped her head. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 00:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Brightsky smiled. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:26, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonpool was sleeping in the nursery. ... Swirlstar stretched. " Im going for a walk around the border. I'll be back soon. " Let it snow upon the frozen ground 00:29, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilydapple stretched, her swollen belly gave her a difficult time. .. Brightsky nodded. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:31, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonpool blinked awake and yawned. " Good morning. " Let it snow upon the frozen ground 00:33, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilydapple purred. "Good morning." Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:33, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonpool glanced at her swollen stomach. " Another day of stomach pains. " She joked. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 00:36, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilydapple gave a playful groan and smiled. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonpool laughed. " I never got to ask, how far along are you anyway? " Let it snow upon the frozen ground 00:59, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Juniperpaw told me the other day they could come any day now, but probably in a week or so." Lilydapple said. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:01, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- " We better be prepared for any time being then. " Moonpool smiled. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 01:03, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilydapple smiled and nodded. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonpool stood up. " Need any fresh kill or anything? " Let it snow upon the frozen ground 01:06, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilydapple shook her head. "I'm fine." Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:07, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Okay. Im hungry, though. " She walked to the pile, got a small sparrow, and came back. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 01:10, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilydapple smiled at her denmate. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonpool started to eat the sparrow. She coughed, a feather was caught in her throat. Moonpool made a grunting noise and the feather went down. " Nothing like a fresh sparrow in the morning. " Let it snow upon the frozen ground 01:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "And choking." Lilydapple joked. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:21, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonpool rolled her eyes playfully. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 01:24, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilydapple purred. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:38, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonpool finished up and set the bones aside. She sighed as she felt pains in her stomache, as it happened everyday. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 01:41, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilydapple frowned. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:42, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Are you okay? " Moonpool asked her denmate. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 01:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I was just wondering the same thing about you." Lilydapple replied. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- " I'm fine. Its just the pains. " Moonpool smiled. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 01:46, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lilydapple nodded, understanding. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:48, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- ( Meh I dunno what to rp XD ) Swirlstar came back with prey. She set it on the pile. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 01:52, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Juniperpaw padded back into camp with juniper berries. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 01:57, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oaktree spotted his apprentince. " Good job, Juniperpaw. " Let it snow upon the frozen ground 02:01, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thanks." Juniperpaw purred. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 02:02, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oaktree got the juniper from her and set it into the pile. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 02:05, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Juniperpaw nodded curtly. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 02:06, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oaktree looked over the supplies. Enough of everything. " Juniperpaw, we need to go to the Moonrock tonight. Hopefully we get something out of StarClan this time. " He informed his apprentince. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 02:10, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Juniperpaw looked at her mentor. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 02:11, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oaktree laughed. " Yes Juniperpaw? " He said after covering some leaves over the stash. ... Swirlstar padded over to her daughter. " Hello, my beautiful kit. " She purred. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 05:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Let it snow upon the frozen ground 05:32, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Weaveingthread looked up to see her mother. "Hello." she said Smileing at ehr. Badass Rebels 19:17, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swirlstar smiled. " You are looking well. " Let it snow upon the frozen ground 19:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Weavingthread smiled. Badass Rebels 19:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swirlstar stretched. " You hungry? There is fresh kill. " Let it snow upon the frozen ground 19:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Mother, What's wrong?" She asked her, She lvoed her mother, and she missed her brother. Badass Rebels 20:20, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Nothing, dear. I just miss the excitement of the clan. " Swirlstar chuckled. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 20:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Do you ever miss Brotehr?" She asked. Badass Rebels 20:32, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swirlstar sighed. " At times..." Let it snow upon the frozen ground 20:35, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "YOu never told me what he did" She told her, hoping to get a story. Badass Rebels 20:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- " When him and you were kits, he was a very good tom. When he was apprentinced, his mentor told him to hunt. There, he met a rouge pack and started doing what they told him to do. It went so far that he killed your father. I banished him, and he went to join the rouges. I havent heard from him since. My baby tom, all alone with bad cats..." A tear rolled down Swirlstar's face. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 21:05, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Weavingthread saw the sad look in her mtoerhs eyes and cat hugged ehr. "It's fine mom, I'll go get you a nice mouse alright!?" She said Badass Rebels 21:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swirlstar licked Weavingthread's forehead. " That would be nice. " She said, comforted. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 21:36, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Weavingthread went out of the camp and walked into the forest to hunt for the mouse, When she saw something moving in the shadows. Badass Rebels 21:45, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- A dark tortoiseshell tom poppe out of the shadows to see the colorful shecat. His handsome amber eyes glowed evilly. " Well, if it isnt the daughter of Swirlstar. " He chuckled. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 22:17, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Weavingthread looked over at the tom, Her eyes went wide. "W-w-what?" she asked him as her brother appreded from the shadows. He cuckled. "WEll yes it is" he said with a smirk Badass Rebels 22:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- " What a suprise that Swirlstar would let her out alone. But she made the right choice when he came along. " The tom glanced over at her brother. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 22:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clan